Mom Moments
by HollywoodLives4ever
Summary: Because sometimes, a mom is needed. When you're sick, do something wrong, lose someone, or need guidance. A mom is a personal angel. She certainly is that for a young Rory through the years. Very emotional.
1. Preteen

Today is the day. Rory turns 12 years old. Lorelai's thoughts run wild,

because this was an important birthday.

Looking at the clock, Lorelai sees it's 7:30 am. Why on earth is she

awake at this hour on a Saturday ? Oh yeah, her little girl is about to

grow up.

Groaning, Lorelai gets up and takes a shower. Then gets dressed

and heads downstairs. Hearing a knock at the door, she opens it to

find Sookie. She lets her best friend in.

" Good morning Lorelai. As promised, I'm here to fix Rory a birthday

chef breakfast. " Sookie happily informs her.

" Aw, yes. I washed all the cooking dishes last night, ready for you to

use. Thank you so much for this Sookie. Rory will love this. " Lorelai

replies.

Sookie goes in the kitchen and begins cooking eggs, bacon, fruit,

and pancakes for all of them. Lorelai puts on some fresh coffee

and goes to wake Rory.

* * *

Lorelai sneaks into the room and kisses Rory on the cheek.

" Happy Birthday, kid. " Lorelai says and Rory smiles, now awake.

" Hi, mom. Thanks. " Rory replies.

" Sweetie, get up and get dressed. Sookie has one of your gifts in the

kitchen. Take a shower so you don't have to take one tonight. "

Lorelai tells her daughter leaving the room.

Rory gets up and goes in the bathroom, getting in the shower.

Once out, Rory gets dressed and goes to the kitchen. There she

sees an dream breakfast made by her mom's best friend.

Rory's eyes light up and she takes a seat next to Lorelai and Sookie.

" Wow ! This is awesome ! Thank you Sookie ! " Rory exclaims.

Sookie smiles and nods.

" You're welcome, honey. Happy Birthday ! " Sookie tells Rory.

" Thanks. " Rory replies.

They eat breakfast for the next 40 minutes then Sookie cleans up

and leaves.

* * *

Rory sits next to her mom on the couch. Lorelai sighs, knowing the

moment has arrived.

" Rory...we have to talk about some things. Girl stuff that comes with

this birthday. " Lorelai finally says dreadfully.

Rory looks at her worried.

" What stuff mom ? " Rory asks.

" At this age Rory, your body is preparing for something called

puberty. You're no longer a child. Well, at least not medically

speaking. I can't give an exact date or even time frame, but

more than likely soon you will get your period. When that happens,

we will have another more serious talk. You will notice hair in

certain areas of your body. For social and hygenieic reasons,

you must shave. " Lorelai takes a breath, with awe looking Rory.

" Mom...I...I don't know how to shave. Will you show me how ? "

Rory nervously asks.

" Yes, sweetie. Of course I will. There's something else. There

these things called hormones. This around the age they start to

make themselves known to you. They will cause mood swings,

sexual feelings, skin acne, and breast growth. " Lorelai informs

Rory, who is now smiling.

" Oh oh ! Mom, can we go bra shopping soon ? ! " Rory asks

excited.

Lorelai laughs.

" Yes, sweetie. We can go tomorrow. Do you have any questions

about any of this ? " Lorelai asks carefully.

" No, I understand. " Rory replies.

Lorelai hugs Rory and ruffles her hair.

" Good kid. Go play if you want for a little while. You're party is in

five hours. " Lorelai pats her back and Rory runs to her room to

her room to play.


	2. Sick

It's fall and prime tourist season for Stars Hallow. Lorelai is filling

out paperwork for a wealthy family to stay 2 weeks in the inn's

fanciest room.

The phone rings and Michelle answers.

He hands the phone to Lorelai.

" Hello ? Lorelai Gilmore speaking. " Lorelai says.

" Ms. Gilmore, this is Rory's school. This is the nurse. Her friend

Lane brought her to me, believing her to be not feeling well.

Rory says she's fine, but I think you should come get her. Lane

says she fallen asleep in 2 classes and was stumbling in the

hall earlier. She don't have a fever, well at least not yet. But I

believe it's best she go home. " The nurse informs Lorelai.

" Right. I'll be right there. Thanks for calling. Bye. " Lorelai says

then hangs up.

Lorelai grabs her purse and notions for an fellow employee to

come over.

" Rita, you have to take my place today. I have to go. Something

is wrong with my kid. " Lorelai rushes out then leaves quickly.

* * *

Lorelai is at the middle school in less then ten minutes. Getting

out she hurries inside, worried about her daughter. There she

sees Rory sitting on the bench at the front desk.

" Mom, I'm fine. I swear. " Rory starts wanting to stay.

Lorelai shakes her head and goes to sign Rory out, grabbing

her back pack.

" The nurse and Lane beg to differ. You do look a little pale. I'm

taking you home right now, and you're going to bed. " Lorelai

states, leading Rory to the car.

Getting in the jeep, Lorelai turns to Rory.

" Rory honey, were you sick when you got on the bus this

morning ? " Lorelai asks concerned.

" No and I wish everyone would stop saying I'm sick ! " Rory says.

Lorelai shakes her head and drives home.

* * *

Arriving back the house, Lorelai carries Rory's backpack and

follows her to her room.

Rory sits on her bed and Lorlai lays the backpack down. Then

goes to get the thomoneter. Returning, Lorelai sticks it under

her daughters tongue.

After a minute, it beeps reading 100.5. Lorelai sighs.

" Kid, you now have a fever. Change into bed clothes and get in

bed. I want you resting now. Mommy don't like it when you lie

to her about not feeling well. I need to know if you're sick, Rory.

I'll be back with some things. Now be honest. What hurts ? "

Lorelai asks in a motherly tone.

Rory's eyes feel with tears and she allows herself to show she is

sick.

" My stomach and my body aches all over. " Rory answers sadly.

Lorelai nods and goes in the bathroom. She gets the trash can,

a couple towels, a rag, a rinse cup, and hair tie.

Coming back, she places the items on the bed, finding Rory

changed and laying bed. Then she ties her daughter's hair

back out of her face.

" Sweetie, mommy is right here. You probably have a stomach

virus. Do you want anything to drink ? " Lorelai asks.

" Yeah. Some Sprite or 7-UP. " Rory replies.

Lorelai goes to the kitchen and pours some Sprite in a hard plasic cup and puts in a straw.

Coming back, she sits on Rory's bed and helps her take a drink.

" Easy, easy honey. Don't drink too much. It might cause

vomiting. " Lorelai quickly says, worried.

" Thanks mom. I just want to sleep now. " Rory tells her.

" Okay honey. I'll just be asleep over there in the chair. Here if

you need me. " Lorelai replies.

* * *

Rory goes to sleep and Lorelai takes a seat in front of her bed.

Thirty minutes later, Rory wakes up and starts gagging. Alarmed,

Lorelai helps her lean over the trashcan. Rubbing her back and

holding her.

" Shhhh, it's okay. Mommy's here. I got you. " Lorelai whispers.

Rory finishes and Lorelai wipes her mouth. Noticing her sweating,

she goes and wets the wash rag. Returning, she places it on

Rory's forehead.

" Mom...it hurts. " Rory moans out.

Lorelai strokes Rory's hair and picks her up, sitting back on the

bed with her daughter in her lap.

" Shhh...I got you baby. I know it hurts but you'll be better soon. "

Lorelai whispers.

She rocks Rory gently, grateful the girl is small for her age.

Looking down at her daughter, Lorelai vows to always be there

for Rory.


	3. Right and Wrong

Lorelai is off of work, as she had been working over time and it's

Thursday. Rory only had 1 month left of school before exiting

the 7th grade.

At the middle school, Rory is sitting down to eat lunch with Lane.

Suddenly a cheerleader walks up to them.

" Well, look he it is the nerd freak and her Christian freak friend. "

The cheerleader says laughing.

Rory stands up cleanching her fists and teeth.

" Take that back right now, Heather ! " Rory shouts, angered.

" No. I'll say whatever I want. " Heather replies.

At this, Rory raises back her fist and punches Heather in the face.

Shocked, Heather quickly punches back and soon a full fledged

fight breaks out.

The principle runs over, pulling the girls apart.

" That's enough ! You two, in my office now ! " The principle shouts.

* * *

Two school officers escort the girls to the principle's office. They take

a seat. The principle shakes his head.

" Ms. Gilmore, I seen you. You threw the first punch. What brought

on this fight ? " He asks Rory.

" Heather was calling me and my friend names. Bullying us. "

Rory replies angerly.

" I see. Heather, you know our policy on bullying. I have no choice.

Rory, you're suspended for 2 weeks. Heather, you're also

suspended for 2 weeks, plus you will be made to attend bully

counseling for the rest of school. I call your parents to come get

you immediatly. " The principle states.

The girls exchanges glares and Rory gulps. Her mom would be upset

and she would be in hot water.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai arrives. She looks at Rory and points

outside.

" Go get in the Jeep, NOW. " Lorelai says in a tight voice.

Rory quickly grabs her back pack and does as she's told.

Lorelai turns to the principle.

" I apologize for the trouble my daughter has caused. She be will

be properly dealt with, I promise you. " Lorelai quicly says.

The principle nods and Lorelai goes out to the jeep.

Lorelai strarts the jeep and drives off. The ride is silent as Rory

looks out the window.

Getting to the house, Lorelai parks and they go inside.

" Rory put your back pack away and come back to living room. "

Lorelai instructs her daughter.

* * *

Rory does then returns to seat on the couch. Lorelai looks at

her, with eyes flashing with anger.

" Mom, I... " Rory starts but Lorelai stops her.

" Be quiet. I'll be doing the talking right now, young lady. What you

did today is unacceptable. I did not raise a kid to fight with her

fists. It's embrassing to have to pick you up, because you punched

someone. It makes me look like a bad mother. Thankfully, most

people around here know how I really am. I should not have to tell

you how wrong it is what you did today. You know better, you do.

This will not happen again, I will see to that. Rory, this time you've

gone too far. Grounding is not enough. Pants down, now. " Lorelai

demands.

Rory looks at her mom horrified. Spanking ? But her mom had never

spanked her before.

" Mom, please don't... " Rory pleads.

" Rory, I will not say it again. You put yourself and someone else in

danger. It's my job as your mother to punish you for that. Do as I

say, now. " Lorelai's voice cracks, hating she has to do this now.

Rory gulps and does as she's told. Lorelai wastes no time grabbing

her daughters arm to steady her, then lands ten swats to the girl's

bottom. They are hard swats, that get a message across.

* * *

Rory is now crying as she pulls her pants back up. Lorelai pulls the

teenager in her lap. Rocking her back and forth.

" Shhh, it's over now. But I had to Rory. For God sakes, you have a

a black eye and you gave a classmate one ! I have to teach you

right from wrong, honey. Now for your other punishment. You are

grounded for 8 weeks. No hanging out with Lane, going shopping,

going to friend's parties, and no allowance for 8 weeks. Also, you

will go to therapy to deal with your experience with bullying. I get

that you were tired of it. I do, but...that was the wrong way to

handle it, baby. We'll get you some help and move forward as a

family. I love you, sweetheart. Always and forever. " Lorelai tells

the crying girl and kisses her on the head.

" I love you too, mom. By the way, I hate cheerleaders. " Rory says.

Lorelai laughs and nods.

" I know you do and that's okay after what you have been through. "

Lorelai replies.


	4. Grief

All summer 15 year old Rory, had been hanging out with a girl she

had met at an arcade. Her name is Candace. She was 16 years

had had her drivers license.

Lorelai had been taking cooking lessons from Sookie, while Rory

hung out wih her new friend.

What Rory hadn't told Lorelai, is that Candace drank underage

and sometimes drove after drinking but never drunk. Rory didn't

believe it to be a big deal.

* * *

It's 6: 30 pm and Lorelai is at Sookie's house preparing a dessert.

Her cell phone rings and she answers.

" Hi, Rory. Everything okay ? " Lorelai asks.

" No...mom come to the hospital here in town. There...there was

an accident...Candace...she's in bad shape but I'm okay. "

Rory finally gets out.

" What ?! I'm on my way now. " Lorelai hangs up and grabs her

purse.

Sookie notices.

" Lorelai ? " Sookie inquires worried.

" Sookie drive me to the hospital. Rory and Candace were in an

accident...I can't drive like this. Please. " Lorelai says.

Without hesitation, Sookie turns off the stove and oven and grabs

her purse as well. Her and Lorelai get in Sookie's car and drive way

quickly.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Lorelai and Sookie rush inside. Finding Rory

crying in the waiting room.

" Rory, baby..." Lorelai gets her attention.

Rory runs over and hugs her mom.

" Mom...she...Candace...they say she...might die ! " Rory cries.

" Oh God, sweetie. It's okay, I'm here honey. We'll just have to pray

she survives. What caused this ? " Lorelai asks sadly.

Rory looks at her mom with fear and regret.

" Candace had been drinking...this time too much. She hit a fire

hydrate really hard and didn't have a seat belt on. She went threw

the wind shield. " Rory says in tears.

Lorelai covers her mouth, with tears rolling down her face now.

" You got in the car with a drunk friend, who was driving ?! What

were you thinking ?! You could have been killed ! Are they

pressing charges for you being with her ? " Lorelai is now angry.

" No, because I'm under 18 years old. But if she lives, her license

will get taken away until she's 18 years old, herself. " Rory replies.

" Do her parents know ? " Lorelai asks.

" Yes, they are on their way now. " Rory replies. Lorelai hugs her.

1 hour later, a scream of NO !, is heard. It's Candace's mother.

Rory immediatly wakes and before Lorelai can stop her, Rory runs to

her friend's parents. Then she finally hears it. Candace is dead.

Rory feels numb, not able to say a word. Lorelai and Sookie are very

worried and immediatly take Rory home.

* * *

Getting to the house Lorelai hugs Sokie and thanks her. Once she

leaves, Lorelai goes to Rory's room and finds her staring at the wall.

" Rory baby, talk to me. " Lorelai softly pleads.

But Rory makes not a sound and does not reply. Lorelai sighs and

leaves her daughter be for the night.

Come morning with little sleep, Lorelai checks on Rory. Shocked

that she is not in her room. Then she hears the shower running.

After 5 minutes, Lorelai becomes concerned and enters the

bathroom. Pulling back the curtain, she finding a bawling and

shaking Rory under the water.

" Oh God, Rory..." Lorelai reaches for her but she moves away.

" Stay away from me ! " Rory shouts.

" No. I can't do that. You're hurting and I'm your mom. Let me hold

you, honey. " Lorelai pleads.

" No ! I don't deserve it ! Candace is dead because I didn't stop

her ! I killed my friend ! " Rory cries out.

At this point, Lorelai is also crying.

" No ! You did not kill her Rory ! She killed herself by drinking and

driving ! Do you hear me ?! You did not do this. Candace made a

a bad choice and paid with her life ! Come on Rory. " Lorelai says

and pulling the wet girl out of the shower.

* * *

Rory struggles but Lorelai manages to get her wrapped in a towel

and in her room. She fights her mom's hold but Lorlai is too strong.

" Let go of me ! Mom, let go ! " Rory shouts.

" No ! You're grieving and that's perfectly normal, honey. It's okay.

Let it out, Rory. I'm here. Cry, let it out. I'm here for you, baby. "

Lorelai tells her.

" I can't. I tried in the shower. I can't allow myself to accept this,

mom ! " Rory shouts.

" You have too. You have to grieve honey. What happened

was tragic and and awful, but it wasn't you who drunk ! Your

friend made a concious desision to drive while impaired. That's

not on you ! Now or ever ! " Lorelai exclaims.

Rory starts hysterically crying. Lorelai riocks her and lays with her

the bed.

At least her kid is alive. She still has Rory.


	5. Discovering Yourself

Sixteen year old Rory sits her room, thinking about Dean. A Dean

in nothing but boxers. She had seen him in that state for the first

time that morning. Feeling strange, she had run back home. It's

thankfully a Saturday.

Lorelai is not home. She had went grocery shopping after Rory had

opted out of going.

* * *

Rory shakes head. Why can't she get this image of her boyfriend

out of her head ? She knew he's cute but that...that what was a

sexy Dean.

Until this moment she had not had sexual thoughts, but this had

changed her feelings. Her body is feeling things Rory is not fimiliar

with. Sure she had heard talk about this, but never felt it before.

Rory was going crazy with the feelings, now becoming more

physical. Her body feels warm and tingly all over. What was she

going to do ?

Suddenly, she remembers something Paris had said to their

classmates. But what if Lorelai catches her ? What if it takes

longer than twenty minutes ? Lorelai had been gone for an

hour.

* * *

Unable to stand it any longer, she takes off her clothes and gets

in her bed, under the covers after closing the door. Wishing now

more than ever Lorelai allowed her to have a lock.

Within ten minutes, her hands have found their mark. Now in

fulling pleasuring mode, she does not hear Lorelai come in

the house or walk toward her room.

Lorelai hears moaning and is confused. What in the world is

going on in there ?

She opens the door and is shocked what she finds. Her daughter

was getting herself off.

Rory jumps and her eyes widened in embrassment.

" Mom ! Get out ! " Rory shouts.

Lorelai quickly leaves, closing the door. She had invaded Rory's

privacy. Cringing, she goes to put the groceries.

* * *

Five minutes later, Rory appears. Lorelai turns around.

" Rory, I'm so so sorry honey. I didn't know. I was not expecting to

walk in on that. " Lorelai says ashamed.

Rory sighs and shakes her head.

" I should have waited till you were asleep. I took the risk and got

caught. " Rory replies looking at the floor.

" No, you have the right to take care of your needs, as a young

lady. I should have knocked. How long have you been at this

stage in your life ? " Lorelai asks.

" Today was the first time. I seen Dean in boxers at his house,

and it brought up new feelings and desires. I never thought

about sex before today. Now, I can't get the image out of

my mind. " Rory admits.

Lorelai looks at her sympthically. Hormones. They can be a pain.

" Rory, we both knew this day would come. It has and you're growing

up. This is new territory for you. But... now we have to the talk. "

Lorelai replies with a grin.

Rory groans.

" You can't be serious. That won't be nessecary. " Rory tells her.

" Oh, but it is. It's my job as your mother, to ensure you are well

informed about real life things. Sex is no different. So, let's

talk kid. " Lorelai replies.

For next hour, things are discussed. It is in this moment, Lorelai

realizes Rory is becoming more adult. She is growing up.


End file.
